Fear is the Best Medicine
by Innocent-Sakura
Summary: Dr. Crane has lost everything, including his mind. But when he starts picking up the pieces, he stumbles across one of his old patients. With her, he can start his experiments again. a little OOC. Crane x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Fear is the best medicine

Disclaimer: I do not own batman begins, or the characters from said movie. Blah, blah.

Description: Dr. Crane has lost everything, including his mind. But when he starts picking up the pieces, he stumbles across one of his old patients. With her, he can start his experiments again. a little OOC. Crane x OC.

prologue

Screams echoed through the alleys of the narrows. Humans ripping humans apart, fighting for their very lives. And why? Why all this carnage and bloodshed? It was Fear, each and every one of them tainted. It wouldn't have been so bad if it were just those that lived in the narrows, but that was not the case. Convicted criminals littered the streets, they too effected by this fog clinging to their lungs. Breaking into apartments, murdering families, raping the women. All very typical behavior considering the asylum had been emptied. It was pure chaos, just like it was suppose to be. If everything went according to plan, all of Gothum would be infected.

It was a genius plan really. Too bad Dr. Crane hadn't thought of it himself. He wished he had at times. The little inhalant that he had come across came in handy. Which was of course to Ras Al Guls liking. All he had to do was dump it into the main water supply of the city, which just so happened to be right underneath his quaint asylum; the rest would be taken care of. How convenient. at the same time, he'd get to have his fun with the inmates. Conducting little experiments with his mask. If only he could share this brilliant work with the public. But no, that would never happen. Oh wait, it was happening right now. My mistake. And of course, the doctor was going to collect his findings. That just so happened to require a black horse and that mask of his. What experiment wouldn't?

SO, maybe a little of that inhalant had made its way into his lungs. And maybe he had also been an inmate of the prestigious mental institution, instead of Dr. Crane, head psychiatrist. All that was gone now, for he was Scarecrow, one to induce fear in the hearts of others. It was almost like a high, breathing in these fumes. The adrenaline rush, the heavy breathing, and dilated pupils. His heart racing a mile a minute as he sped through the many alleyways. He could have sworn he could hear it beating in his ears, drowning out all other sound. At this point, nothing else mattered. Just the screams flooding the streets. Who needed drugs when a person could have this?

Pulling on the reins, the black mere circled around after hearing that woman's voice. That annoying woman from the DA . That's when he saw her, clutching the boy between her arms in a pathetic way to protect him. How foolish. Hadn't she died already? The concentrated does he had given her should have done the trick. That's when it hit him. Batman. He must have saved her in some way. He didn't know how but he must have. At that moment, a new hatred grew for that man. Especially this woman. Every where he turned she was there, in his way. Could she not see the glory of his work? Or was her mind clouded by a sense of morality. It was strange though…she did not seem…

"AAAHHHHHHHHAHAH OOWWW GAAAAAH." His scream thundered through the narrows. Excruciating pain erupted all over his face, sparks flying before his very eyes. He couldn't even finish his last thought. That bitch. That bitch had done this. Immediately his hands came up in a fruitless effort to shield himself from further damage, that and trying to ease the pain he was going through. But there was no time. No time to exact his rage upon that woman. He was already gone. Whether it was the horse that was spooked by the taizer, or he had subconsciously pulled on the reins to leave this place, he was in no shape to figure it out. Within seconds, he was lost within the thick clouds of vapor, diving headfirst and blind into hell.

to be continued…

Innocentsakura- yeah I know. It was kinda short, but im hoping to get a little more in depth with it. and its rated for later chapters. Please R & R. it is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Narrows

darkness flooded around him, turning the world to black. The sounds were muffled, seemed so far away from him. Everything was spinning, out of control. There was pain, a numbed pain. as well as sizzling flesh burning his nostrils. was that his flesh he smelt? And that pain, was it his? he couldn't be sure. his body was being jumped around, his black horse whining, not knowing what to do itself. was it possible that the inhalant had affected it too. but such thouhts were lost on dr.crane at this point, pulling blindly on the horses reins. But now, any control he had, or had left was failing. the grip on the reins losened, the pain becoming to unbareable and blind to the world. All he could do now was let his fear stricken horse lead the way through the alleyways of screams. were those his too?

little could be seen through this thick fog. the occasional person running in fear, not knowing where to run to. But now, there was a pitch black monster gallopping through the alleys, flames pouring from its mouth giving people a reason to run, to be afraid. its hooves against the pavement like thunder pounding the sky. This, this was what the infected saw. but what they didn't see was the body being dragged behind it, screaming in pain and grasping at its face. no, there was no one to help. Not in the narrows. The narrows were completely lost to Gotham. If one listened closely, one could hear the screams for batman...where was batman. he'd save her. he'd come to stop you. stop you from being raped. stop that boys throat from being slashed open. he'd even get all the other inmates and see they were brouht to justice...but where was batman? why was he not preventing this? why was he not there, right now, saving the narrows. After what seemed like hours, the realization dawned on most...the narrows was expendable. Batman was not coming.

Batman was not going to come save the day.

The night wore on. The screams died down. Maybe, just maybe the inhalant was wearing off. Maybe the narrows wouldn't be a complete loss. Or, maybe, there was no one left to scream. no one left to make scream. bodies of many littered the alleys, mothers clining to their dead babies. Their lives having been claimed too. Men and Women alike. Some had managed to flee. But what good would that do? It's not like the water would cure them from this drug. It was pretty much a death sentence. a concentrated dose was lethal. and if this amount wasn't concentrated, then what the hell was. What ever happened next to the narrows, no one new. not even the police sleeping soundly in their warm beds at this very moment. And Batman? The Narrows and inmates of the asylum hated him. Many more resented him, but they were few. What was worse, was that wasn;t the reason why the police were after him. Of course, it wasn't for leavin the Narrows for dead. It was the fact that he wore a mask, and took the law into his own hands, when he felt like it.

By now, the horse was slowly growing tired. The odd whine here and there, hardly even noticing the body it carted around from behind. Finally, the horse kicked free. rearing up on its hind legs before lightly gallopping away into the fading fog. a loud thud echoed into the silent streets, followed by a low groan. It seemed dr.crane had passed out during the night. The pain becoming too much. That and a good kick to the h ead from that horse was enough to do that. And here he was. the famous dr.crane, former head of the gotham asylum, a professor in a prestiege university, laying face first in a mirky, fog encrusted alley way. This was what he had been reduced to...and it was all Batmans fault. That had been his last thouht before passing out.

a loud crash brought him to his senses. But there he stayed, sprawled out on the ground. Minutes passed, and still he stayed. Eyes shut, caging him in his darkness. The doctors on hand began to twitch, his index finger carressing the dirt ground. Slowly, the man let out a deep breath. As if he had been holding it all night. Leaning over, he pushed his weight upon his right shoulder. And with another thud, his back met the hard ground.

"..." once again he let out a breath. Chest rising and falling. Bringing his hand up shakily, he lightly touched the burnt flesh of his face, almost like he had awoken from a nightmare, looking to see if it was there or not. Like a slap in the face, it was. that was when it hit him, all at once. The doctors shoulders slowly began to bounce. His chapped crusted lips opened and he let it out.a faint chuckle escaed his coarse throat. Louder and louder it echoed. His back raising from the ground from the mere force of his insane laughter.

" batman, batman, batman. what am i going to do about this flying rodent." he sighed to himself, coming down from his slight high.

It seemed like the inhalant was wearing off. CRASH. maybe not.

At the sudden loud crash from his side, his eyes shot open, forgetting about the thick layer of burnt flesh perventing him before. " AHHHHHHHRRRRGGGGG" Again, he was reminded of the pain, skin ripping and flakin off. Blood now tainted his vision, as he gazed out at the world he helped create in the narrows. At frist, there was still only darkness. Then thats when he saw it. In the corner of the alley, huddled next to the dumpster, was a woman looking straight at him and the body of a man dressed in orange laying face first in front of her.

Innocentsakura: well, so far ive gotten some good feed back for this fic. And alot of people are askin for more chapters. i know it took a little long, but here it is. the next chap. I'll try to get another one out soon, but i also gotta start workin on my other fics too. that and ive got a few other ideas.


End file.
